


Lucky

by MusicalJellyfish



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Cutesy, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalJellyfish/pseuds/MusicalJellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki and Clear share a moment together after the Black Needle closes for the night~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this hunk of self indulgent fluff!

Clear slumped on the worn leather couch as Mizuki put away the last of the clean glasses, the bar spic and span from top to bottom now that the duo had completed their cleaning duties. With an exhausted (and frankly over dramatic) sigh the owner threw himself onto the cushions and partial into the androids lap.

"I swear I don't remember clean this hard until you started here! I'm pretty sure it's the bosses job to work their employees into the ground, not the other way around!" His tone was teasing, despite the fatigue tinting the edges. Clear couldn't resist a giggle and started to run his fingers through the eternally messy mop Mizuki called a hair style.

"We now we won't have to clean quite as hard for a while! You did good work tonight Mizuki-san!" The droids ever cheerful attitude had Mizuki grinning and reaching up to muss snowy locks with his fingertips.

"You too babe, you worked hard! How about a treat to celebrate? We haven't inked your thigh yet."

"Ah...maybe another night..." the was a stutter in his lovers normally chipper behavior that cause a crease of worry in his brow, the slimmer of the two scoot up to a mostly sitting position.

"Hey...hey baby what's wrong?" Clear was now avoiding his gaze and he didn't like that one bit. Gently he urge Clear's face toward his own once again, conflicted pink meeting concerned olive. "We don't have to any needle work if you don't want to, but I'd like you to be honest with me about why. C'mon baby-bot, talk to me."

"I..it's just..." Mizuki let Clear struggle, knowing that part of his process is the careful selection of words. He just comfortingly strokes Clears thigh as he properly sorts himself out. "I feel sad that every time Mizuki-san tattoos me the colors and designs fade away. You put so much work into them for them to just disappear! I just wish they would stay, putting anything so beautiful feeling wasteful of your talents..."

"Hey...hey, stop that..." Clear had begun to curl in a bit, hand going to his chest and eye landing on anything except Mizuki's gaze. It was hard to believe a robot could have such issues with self worth, but to Mizuki it was important to handle these moments with care. "Listen, I know you want them to stay babe, so do I, but I always take pictures and it is never...hey, hey look at me..." gloved fingertips urged an avoidant expression to meet and hold his eys, voice firm. "It is never a waste to decorate your skin; in fact you're my favorite canvas, my muse even. Don't think so lowly of yourself, I love you just as you are Clear. You wouldn't like me talking bad about myself, would you?"

Clear couldn't help be shake his head no at the last bit, a cowed blush tinting his cheek and he bent to hide his face in the crook of Mizuki's neck. The artist pressed a kiss to the top of the fluffy head of hair, breathing in the odd scent of lemon and salt that was purely Clear. They just stayed there for a moment before Mizuki spoke up again.

"I have an idea, why don't you run upstairs and get my guitar. We can sing that song you like so much together, how's that sound?" The albine male perked up considerable at that.

"Really?" An affirmative nod was all it took to send Clear clamoring up the stairs to the above apartment Mizuki called home, the artist getting a few moments to stretch before his eager lover was suddenly seat back beside him, age acoustic guitar in his arm. He stole a chaste kiss before taking the instrument, tuning the strings before starting the chords of one of the numerous songs Clear referred to as '[their song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OAcEWciRIOk)'.

"Do you hear me? I'm talking to you across the water, across the deep blue ocean under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying..." Clear was quick to pick his half of the first verse, the crystal tone of his voice never ceasing to make the musician smile easily.

"Boy, I hear you in my dreams! I feel your whisper across the sea~. I keep you with me in my heart, you make it easier when life gets hard..." At the end of the verse going into the chorus Mizuki changed his position to face the android better, know that this was his favorite part - when they'd melodize together.

"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again.." And as they sang on, soft song float through the room and out the cracked windows of the Black Needle Mizuki felt that that was exactly what he was with those adoring eyes staring back at him.

Lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at fuwa-fuwa-clear.tumblr.com! Thank you for your indulgence!


End file.
